


Crossword

by bencumberwub



Series: Sherlock Drabbles (Sherlock Holmes & John Watson) [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bencumberwub/pseuds/bencumberwub





	Crossword

“John F. Kennedy, 49th President of the United States.” John sighs and puts down his pen. 

“Sherlock, you didn’t even give me a chance to read the hint.” 

Sherlock smiles as he leans over John’s shoulder. “Scarf is 5 down.”

John turns halfway around and meets Sherlock face to face. “Uh- um, personal space Sherlock.” John knows he’s blushing. He shouldn’t be, but he is.


End file.
